elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistress Brara Morvayn
Mistress Brara Morvayn is a Dunmer noble and one of six councilors for House Redoran. She took her seat on the Redoran Council after her husband was killed defending their manor from corprus. The Nerevarine must convince her to make them Hortator of Redoran. She is located within her Quarters in the Redoran Council Hall. Fourth Era After the Red Year and the eruption of Red Mountain, she traveled to Solstheim, becoming an integral part of Raven Rock. Following her death, her son, Lleril Morvayn, took over running Raven Rock.History of Raven Rock, Vol. IHistory of Raven Rock, Vol. II Interactions Main Quest Redoran Hortator The Nerevarine has asked Miner Arobar to be named Hortator. The Nerevarine's story interested him, but he was concerned about rumors he heard about one from the Temple. He has agreed to consider the matter further, and to consult with his other colleagues on the council. House Redoran Quests Mission to Morvayn Manor Brara Morvayn has requested the Nerevarine bring an Ash Statue from Morvayn Manor, which is west of Skar, to Lloros Sarano at the Ald'ruhn Temple so that he can destroy it. Dialogue "I am Brara Morvayn, a councilor of House Redoran. Is there something I can do for you?" :Background "My husband was a Councilor of House Redoran. He died defending our manor from blighted monsters. I now hold his seat on the Council." ;Redoran Hortator "I am Brara Morvayn, a councilor of House Redoran. Is there something I can do for you?" :Redoran Hortator "Athyn Sarethi says he believes your story, and believes you can be trusted. I still have my doubts, especially with these rumors that you are a spy for the Empire, but life cannot be lived without risks. I agree we need a Hortator, and I see no better candidate than you. So let the record show that Councilor Morvayn confirms as Hortator of House Redoran." If approached again: "Have the other councilors seen the wisdom of naming you the '''Redoran Hortator'?"'' :Redoran Hortator "You have my vote as Hortator of House Redoran. Speak with the other councilors. Tell them you have earned my trust. You may have trouble convincing Bolvyn Venim. He has done great things for House Redoran, but he can be a difficult man. He cannot honorably decline a challenge if you have the council's support, and if he were to die in an honorable duel, I and the other counilors would still support you." ;Recover the Ash Statue "Did Athyn Sarethi send you to get my support on the council? I will support you, even though you are an outlander, if you help clear the beasts from '''Morvayn Manor'."'' :Morvayn Manor "I am a widow. My husband died defending Morvayn Manor from misshapen beasts that came through the Ghostfence. He believed that the beasts were attracted by a statue we received a few weeks before the attacks began. Go to Morvayn Manor, just east of Skar, here's the key. Get the statue, and take it to Lloros Sarano at the Temple. Once the statue has been destroyed, I will support you on the Council." After clearing the manor: "Did Athyn Sarethi send you to get my support on the council? I will support you, even though you are an outlander, if you help clear the beasts from '''Morvayn Manor'."'' :Morvayn Manor "You have destroyed the statue and I am grateful. Know that you have my support on the Council, and although I lost mych of my wealth when Morvayn Manor fell, please take this amulet." ::Morvayn Manor "I will hire priests to clean and purify Morvayn Manor. Once this crisis is over, we can start repairing what we have lost." Quotes *''"It is nice to see you again, . What brings you here?"'' Appearances * * de:Brara Morvayn es:Brara Morvayn ru:Брара Морвейн Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Councilors Category:Raven Rock Characters Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters